


All Your Silence

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 哈利·波特有一位灵魂伴侣，但他对这位神秘伴侣的身份一无所知。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

哈利·波特的胸口突兀地出现了一个图案。  
大难不死的男孩对着镜子轻轻地抚摸着那个不知道什么时候被烙印在他身上的，银白色的轮廓。它看起来像一只羊，或是一只鹿——哈利分不清这个，总之是一种温柔、驯服的动物。它没有长角，只有两只支棱起来的可爱的小耳朵。哈利试着用在霍格沃茨学到的方式来检验它，意料之外的，这个图案上面并没有附着任何魔法。  
“我也说不清这究竟是什么时候出现的，等我发现的时候它已经在那儿了。”哈利的声音压得低低的，以确保周围的人不被打扰，当然更重要的是他不想有罗恩和赫敏之外的人来窥伺他的小秘密。他伸手胡乱抓了两把那头原本就已经够乱的黑发，右手有些不安地隔着衣服摩挲着那个附着在他骨肉之上的图案。  
“显而易见，你对自己的身体给予的关注还不够，否则你早就该发现它了。”赫敏撇嘴，她卷起了自己的袖子，把右胳膊递到了哈利和罗恩面前。  
“哦，该死的！”罗恩惊讶地叫了出来，这使得距离他们不远的几个赫奇帕奇学院的学生看了过来，哈利赶紧捂住他的嘴，两个人瞪圆了眼睛看着赫敏胳膊上那只栩栩如生的猎犬。  
“你也被诅咒了？”从哈利的手掌下逃脱出来的罗恩这次记得控制自己的音量，他像是被蛊惑了似的，抬起手摸了摸赫敏的胳膊。  
“罗恩！”赫敏小小地尖叫了一声，她因为罗恩突然的触碰猛地缩回了手。格兰杰小姐褐色的眸子怒气腾腾地瞪着自己的同窗好友，脸颊和耳朵不可自控地泛起了红色。罗恩像个刚刚从梦游中清醒的呆瓜，他张了张嘴，半天才憋出了一句：“对不起……”  
赫敏扭过头不再搭理他，她将目光锁定在哈利身上，对哈利说道：“别担心，这不是什么诅咒，甚至算不得魔法。它……”赫敏难得的磕巴了一下，“某种意义上可以说是一种，现象？”  
小女巫的语气充满了不确定，哈利不明所以地歪了歪脑袋。  
“好吧……”赫敏像是被打败了似的，狠狠地吐出一口气，“它是个灵魂印记。”  
“灵魂……印记？”罗恩又蠢蠢欲动地想要去摸赫敏的那只小猎犬了，他的手指徒劳地在空气里抓了两下，然后捏住了自己的袖口，“听起来像是一种邪恶的黑魔法。”  
“这不是魔法，更不是黑魔法！”赫敏提高了声音，好在刚才那几个赫奇帕奇的人已经离开了，“大多数巫师都有，它是巫师寻找灵魂伴侣的唯一依据，除非你的灵魂伴侣是个麻瓜。”  
“但是，我之前并没有见过它。”哈利指了指自己的胸口，“它就这么，突然出现了。”  
赫敏耸了耸肩，她确定自己的这两个蠢蛋好友对灵魂伴侣和灵魂印记的事一无所知了。  
“灵魂印记不是胎记，不会从你出生就跟着你，否则鉴别巫师的方式就该加上脱衣服这条了。”赫敏带着哈利和罗恩来到了图书馆的一个角落，她从那里翻出了一本封面很花哨的小薄本，翻开后指着其中一页对他们说，“理论上讲，当巫师年满十一周岁进入魔法学校开始，他，或者是她的灵魂印记便随时都有可能出现。只要你遇上了你的灵魂伴侣，它就会出现。”  
“那，我又该怎么确定某个人就是我的灵魂伴侣呢？靠这只——”哈利卡了一下壳，“牝鹿？”  
梅林在上，哈利并不能当着赫敏的面脱掉上衣让她看自己胸口的图案，于是这位聪明勇敢的格兰芬多选择对着镜子把那个图案描在了羊皮纸上。他看了很久也不太确定这是一只被剃光了毛的羊，还是一只害羞可爱的小鹿。好在赫敏认出了它，它是只牝鹿，褐发的小女巫是这么告诉哈利的。  
“灵魂印记的类型有很多种。”赫敏继续说道，“我和你的属于同一类——当然这不是在暗示你就是我的灵魂伴侣，只是同一类而已。我们的灵魂印记都是灵魂伴侣的阿尼马格斯形态，或者是守护神的样子。”  
“或者？”哈利皱眉，“这是一道多选题吗？”  
“灵魂伴侣从来都是单选题。”赫敏看着那双绿眼睛，语气非常非常认真，“是唯一的，永不改变的挚爱。”  
那本书到最后也还是没有告诉哈利要怎么找到他的灵魂伴侣。它只提到了灵魂伴侣之间的灵魂印记是互相联系的，它能够传递情绪，感觉，也能够用来确认灵魂伴侣的存亡——如果你的灵魂伴侣离你而去，你一定会知道。  
“寻找灵魂伴侣不是一件能够一蹴而就的事，它是一个过程，一个被吸引的过程，一个追逐的过程，甚至可能是一个挣扎的过程。”赫敏合上书，把它放回了书架上。而后的那一整个下午，哈利都像是灵魂出窍了似的，在课堂上肆无忌惮地神游，放纵自己陷入和灵魂伴侣有关的那些胡思乱想。  
罗恩和赫敏只暗暗庆幸今天下午的课程中没有魔药学，否则格兰芬多沙漏里的宝石说不定会因为哈利的心不在焉被老蝙蝠斯内普清空。  
哈利这种魂不守舍的状态一直持续到了晚餐时间，在去往餐厅的路上，只是赫敏和罗恩说了一句悄悄话的空档，他便昏头昏脑，直愣愣地撞到了来就餐的魔药学教授的身上——准确地说，是背上。  
斯内普因为哈利的这一撞硬生生地收回了步子，停在了距离大厅门口不到10英尺的地方。魔药大师几乎是有些僵硬地转过身来，他垂下那冷冰冰的目光，恶狠狠地看向那个差点蒙死在他的外袍里的倒霉鬼。  
乱糟糟的黑发，额头上显眼的闪电形状的伤疤——够了，斯内普不用看他鼻梁上那副蠢兮兮的圆眼镜和镜片后绿得吓人的眼睛就知道，这个该死的淘气鬼就是那个天杀的波特！  
“波特，告诉我，你刚才是在试图把自己撞死在你的魔药教授的后背上吗？”魔药大师望着哈利开口了，他的声音听起来没什么起伏，但是他的表情全然地昭示了他的愤怒。老实说，斯内普用这样的语调说话的时候，他的声音甚至称得上悦耳——如果他的用词不那么恶毒刻薄的话，哈利或许会承认自己喜欢他说话时的那种腔调。  
“不是，先生。”哈利干巴巴地否认道。他早在入学的第一堂魔药课上就见识过了斯内普对他的憎恨，那种毫无来由的，咬牙切齿的憎恨。他已经尽量在课外避开这只阴沉邪恶的老蝙蝠了。但今天是个意外，他有些得意忘形了。想着自己的灵魂伴侣就在霍格沃茨，他们即将坐在长桌上共享一顿丰盛美味的晚餐，哈利便忍不住对着梅林许愿：一眼，就让我看她一眼吧。  
毫无疑问的，梅林不打算实现哈利的愿望。他甚至调皮地捉弄了一下哈利，让可怜的大难不死的男孩差点在老蝙蝠的身上撞断自己的鼻梁骨。  
“因为波特先生对教授的无礼冒犯，格兰芬多将被扣去五分。”在赫敏的叹息声中，斯内普对着哈利露出了一个假笑。哈利不满地抬起脸盯着斯内普那双讨人厌的空洞的黑色眼睛，直到罗恩在后面扯了扯他的袍子，小声地对他说：“算了哈利，算了。”  
魔药大师似乎不打算就此罢休，他纡尊降贵地俯视着哈利和他的绿眼睛。大概过了那么一两分钟，就在赫敏和罗恩以为他还要再做些什么的时候，斯内普突然收回目光，转身走进了已经热闹起来的礼堂。  
这件事就这么不可思议地以格兰芬多损失五分而告终了，赫敏坚信这是因为哈利走了狗屎运，正巧遇上了斯内普心情不错的时候，否则就凭他未经允许的无礼注视之类的借口，斯内普完全可以再让格兰芬多少几个宝石。  
哈利才懒得管斯内普的心情好不好，有关魔法石的冒险和他那位神秘的灵魂伴侣几乎占据了哈利所有的课外时间。他翻阅了霍格沃茨图书馆内关于灵魂伴侣和灵魂印记的所有资料——除了禁书区的。为了尼可·勒梅，他披着隐形衣溜进过那里，但是他不幸地翻开了一本错误的书。哈利为此赔上了一盏灯，还差点被斯内普抓了个正着。  
斯莱特林学院的院长西弗勒斯·斯内普，油腻腻的老蝙蝠，可怕的地窖蛇王。每到夜晚，他总是扇动着他黑色的翅膀，吐着蛇信子到处巡视。哈利敢肯定，如果斯内普抓到他，格兰芬多的宝石就要倒大霉了。而他本人，这个学期剩余的时间恐怕都要去斯内普那里关禁闭了。  
“可你并没有被抓到。”听完哈利的抱怨，罗恩很无所谓地耸了耸肩，“拜托，你穿着隐形衣呢，你在害怕什么？”  
“你不懂，罗恩。”哈利摇了摇头，“我觉得……斯内普，他好像能看到我。”  
“看到穿着隐形衣的你？这不可能，兄弟。”罗恩怀疑哈利上次那一撞可能真的伤到了脑袋，天知道老蝙蝠的后背是不是石头做的，大难不死的男孩被他撞傻了！  
“只是一种感觉。”哈利郁闷地垂下目光去看趴在罗恩腿上睡觉的老鼠斑斑，“昨晚我从禁书区出来遇上了他和奇洛教授在说话。当我从他身边走过时，他突然转过头看着我，就好像知道我一定在那儿似的，他甚至差点就掀开了我的隐形衣！”  
“放松点，他可能只是听到了你的呼吸声。”罗恩说。  
哈利勉强接受了这个说法，他转而开始和罗恩讨论起灵魂印记的事。那个神奇又神秘的小小图案已经成为了格兰芬多黄金三人组共同的“小问题”——罗恩的后背上不知道什么时候出现了一只水獭，这还是他上次背对着哈利换衣服的时候哈利发现的。  
“我们已经很幸运了，至少这玩意不是你在对角巷瞎逛的时候突然冒出来的。”罗恩象征性地指了指自己的后背，他听起来有点兴奋，“那个人就在霍格沃茨，想想吧哈利，她可能是同级的学生，或者高年级的学姐，你们的课表上有一样的课程，每天都会在同一条路上擦肩而过。”  
哈利忍不住去憧憬罗恩所说的场景，即便他似乎还没长到该考虑这些事情的年纪。他或许只是渴望陪伴，渴望被爱，那是他过去十年的人生中不曾体味到的，也是作为朋友的罗恩和赫敏无法给予他的。  
唯一的，永不改变的，挚爱。这些词汇深深地震撼了哈利的灵魂，年幼的救世主带着对他命中注定的爱人的无限期许与无垠爱意，望向了渐渐沉没的夕阳。


	2. Chapter 2

昨晚在禁书区的那个小小冒险折损了哈利的手提灯，但大难不死的男孩总有好运。他在躲避费尔奇和斯内普时误入了一间废弃的旧教室。

在这间教室里，他遇见了一面神奇的镜子。

这面恢弘气派的镜子与浮动着灰尘的教室里格格不入的如此理所应当，哈利甚至没有花时间去怀疑它究竟为什么会在这儿出现。他慢慢走近放置镜子的墙面，出于对霍格沃茨的绝对安全的信任，哈利没有掏出魔杖，他就这样两手空空地站到了镜子的面前，望着镜子里倒映出的自己。

镜面平滑如水，月光钻进窗户照亮了哈利所站立的位置和那面金碧辉煌的镜子。哈利在看清镜子里倒映出的景象后立刻死死地用手捂住自己的嘴巴，把尖叫声全都咽回了肚子里。他慌慌张张地回过头，在迅速环视了这间空荡荡的教室后，哈利拖沓着动作，不可置信地将脸再一次转向面前的魔镜。

他在镜子里看到了三个人——除了穿着红毛衣的自己之外，还有两个既陌生又熟悉的人，直觉告诉哈利这就是他未曾谋面的父亲和母亲。

这个想法像是在灵魂深处平静的湖泊上丢下了一枚石子，震荡出的波纹让哈利激动得指尖都在发抖。他为此转头确认了好几次，才终于相信，这面魔镜之中的景象并非他身处之地现实的诚实反映。

他在那面魔镜前待了整整一个晚上，直到黎明破晓时分，才依依不舍地穿上隐形衣离开那间教室。哈利记下了来这里的路线，迫不及待地将罗恩从被窝里挖了出来，想带他去见见自己的爸爸和妈妈。

不幸的是，哈利的这个愿望并没有实现。不知道哪里出了问题，罗恩在镜子前看到的是身为魁地奇队长手捧学院杯的他自己。这让哈利沮丧了好一会儿，直到罗恩和他又聊起灵魂印记和灵魂伴侣的那档子事，哈利才被分散了注意力。

被魔镜中的父母牢牢占据的心出现了一道小小的裂痕，长在哈利胸口的那只小牝鹿顺着缝隙轻易地就挤了进来。它昂头挺胸地提醒着哈利自己的存在，哈利的手指轻轻触碰它所在的位置，觉得整个人渐渐地振作了起来。

赫敏在圣诞假期之前交给罗恩和哈利的关于寻找魔法石和尼可·勒梅的资料的任务，被两个人不约而同地完全抛到了脑后——尤其是哈利，在他发现魔镜之前，毫无疑问他对魔法石和尼可·勒梅的秘密充满了干劲儿，不然也不会大半夜跑到禁书区去触斯内普的霉头。但现在完全不一样了，哈利有了他的魔镜，那面甜蜜又悲伤的镜子吸引着他在万籁俱寂的夜晚再一次披上隐形衣，推开了废弃教室的门。

当他脱掉隐形衣站到魔镜前时，詹姆和莉莉立刻就出现了。绿眼睛的美丽女士站在哈利的背后，将手轻轻地搭上了他的肩膀。这个亲密的接触只发生在镜子里，站在月光下的哈利的肩膀上没有任何被触碰的感觉。他眨了眨眼，有些难过地想要将这个念头抛出了脑海。

或许因为他的失落和悲伤如此显而易见，所以镜子中的莉莉张开双臂环住了他。但这依然于事无补，哈利的鼻子更酸了。他放任自己的泪腺开始工作，眼眶里蓄积的眼泪让他的眼镜起了雾。就在他摘下眼镜手忙脚乱地擦拭时，他的胸口又出现了傍晚时分那种奇妙的感觉：好像有谁在雪天点燃了一捧篝火。他能感觉到，他的灵魂伴侣正在生涩的、不大情愿的，但依然努力地想要安慰他，想要令他觉得温暖起来。

这大概就是灵魂印记的作用，哈利猜测，他的灵魂伴侣正在通过这个印记分享他的悲伤。这个认知令他产生了瞬间的愧疚。

为了让他的灵魂伴侣尽快地从无用的负面情绪中解脱出来，哈利吸了吸鼻子，开始迅速消化自己的孤独感。他手忙脚乱地戴上眼镜，试着将视线聚焦在镜面之上。等哈利再度看清镜面中映照出的内容时，男孩儿像第一次一样几乎惊叫出声。他在声音溢出喉咙之前立刻闭紧嘴巴，迅速转过身去观察身后的情况。

没有。

空的。

哈利再三确认后，终于长长地呼出一口气。他又一次凑到了魔镜前，这次一切都正常了，他身后是深爱他的父母，刚才那个站在镜子里盯着他看的阴沉沉的斯内普不见了。

同时消失的还有哈利胸口的阵阵暖意。黑发的小男巫在镜子前坐下，低着头，隔着毛衣轻轻摸了摸他的小牝鹿，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”

在这个寒冷孤单的圣诞假期的夜晚，哈利衷心地感谢他的灵魂伴侣用这样善良、体贴的方式来陪伴他。现在太晚了，哈利想，或许她已经睡着了，所以那在他的四肢百骸游走的温暖也一点点地消失了。

孤单感又涌了上来，试图围剿穿着隐形衣的哈利。他不得不伸长手臂，将手指贴上冰凉的镜面，闭上眼睛想象着他此时此刻正坐在家中的壁炉旁打盹，莉莉和詹姆就坐在沙发上，带着爱意注视着他。

这样的想法让哈利觉得好过了起来，他隐约觉得那种温暖的感觉又回来了。哈利甚至真的开始迷迷糊糊地犯起困意，这让他不得不睁开眼来让督促自己保持清醒。

霍格沃茨的雪夜没有月光，哈利在被照亮的旧教室里惊讶地睁大了他的绿眼睛。他呆呆地望着那只不知道什么时候出现在他身边的银白色的牝鹿，看着它高昂着它美丽的头颅，靠近他，又远离。

就在哈利以为它要离开时，那只牝鹿又折返回到了他身边。它和哈利始终保持着一个不远不近的距离，像是在陪伴哈利，又像是在守护着他。哈利脱下隐形衣试图接近它，但它很快就逃开了。等哈利坐回镜子前，它又从窗口跳了进来，优雅地绕着哈利走了一圈后，停在了它刚刚站过的那个位置。

男孩儿没有再试图去接近它，牝鹿的出现驱散了旧教室中的黑暗和阴冷，哈利彻底丢开了他的隐形衣，盘起腿来坐在地面上，揉着眼睛对着镜子里的父母和身边的牝鹿露出一个大大的笑脸。那只不请自来的银白色的精灵似乎很喜欢哈利的笑容，哈利看到它的长睫毛动了动，但令人失望的是美丽的牝鹿小姐似乎在恪守着什么不能违反的铁律，即便它沉迷于小男巫的绿眼睛，也绝不肯再靠近他半步。

在魔镜和牝鹿的陪伴下，哈利度过了人生中最完美的一个夜晚。天色破晓之时，哈利打了个小盹，等他睁开眼睛，牝鹿早已无声无息地离开了。

哈利伸了个懒腰，他揉着乱翘的黑发，一边捡起地上的隐形衣为自己披上，一边忍不住又想起他那位贴心的，甜蜜的灵魂伴侣。转身时余光扫过魔镜，哈利似乎看到镜中有半片纯黑色的袍角。这让他忍不住想起昨晚突兀地出现在镜子里的斯内普，这真是太令人不快了，哈利闷闷不乐地关上了旧教室的门。

这差不多是哈利最后一次在这间废弃教室里见到那面魔镜。就在哈利发现它的第三个晚上，一切都结束了。霍格沃茨的校长，伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多阻止了他继续利用那面魔镜和他的父母“见面”，并且告诫大难不死的男孩儿，沉湎于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的。*

哈利因为校长的话而微微红了脸，他仰起头望着邓布利多的眼睛，说：“邓布利多教授，我能问一个关于这面镜子的问题吗？”

邓布利多点了点头。在他的允许下，哈利努力地组织好语言，发问道：“这面镜子真的能映照出人心最深处的渴望吗？我是说，如果有那么一瞬间我最想见到的人不是我的家人，而是一个就连我也不知道究竟是谁的人，会发生什么呢？”

邓布利多笑了起来，他藏在半月镜片后的双眼微微弯了弯，“这倒是个好问题，不过我恐怕不能回答你。好了，哈利，已经很晚了，为什么不穿上你的隐形衣回去好好睡一觉呢？”

哈利并没能如邓布利多所期望的那样好好睡一觉，他躺在格兰芬多宿舍的床上想着魔镜里的父母和他的牝鹿难以入眠。斯内普和他的那身黑袍子也理所当然地闯入了哈利的脑海，然后被他迅速地甩了出去。

邓布利多的笑脸和那句“不能回答”紧跟着占据了哈利的思维，哈利翻了个身，他觉得老校长的反应很正常，但语气中总是透着一丝丝古怪。或许是他想多了，哈利这样想着又翻了个身，把脑袋埋进了被子里逼着自己快些进入梦乡。

虽然哈利不再因为魔镜的吸引而频繁地进行夜游，但赫敏圣诞节前交代的任务依然没有什么进展。褐发的小女巫对两位好友似乎也没抱什么希望，在阅读书籍查找资料这件事上，她更愿意依靠她自己。

不过哈利和罗恩这整个圣诞假期也不算一无所获，他们至少为赫敏准备了一个关于废弃教室中的厄里斯魔镜以及哈利的父母的故事。哈利趁着午餐时将整个事情的发展完完整整地和赫敏讲了一遍，当然罗恩的那部分由他自己负责讲述。在听完哈利和罗恩的话后，赫敏忍不住转头看了一眼坐在教职工席位上，正在用刀叉将小羊排分尸的斯内普。

“真够奇怪的……”赫敏自言自语道。哈利和罗恩也随着她的目光望向了教授们所在的位置，就在哈利的目光滑向斯内普的脸时，浑身漆黑的魔药教授像是受到了什么感召似的，突然抬起了头。哈利猝不及防地对上了那双黑色的眼睛，但他们之间隔得太远了，哈利迅速地瞥了斯内普一眼，就转过头继续盯着自己盘子里的面包了。

格兰芬多们对于斯内普为什么会出现在哈利的厄里斯魔镜里的这件事没什么头绪，但赫敏显然对哈利见到的那只牝鹿燃起了更大的兴趣。小女巫和男孩们穿行在走廊上，她庞大的阅读量和聪颖的头脑很快解开了哈利的这个小疑惑。

“那是一只守护神。”赫敏用一种确凿无疑的语气说，她停下了步子，褐色的眼睛闪闪发光地盯着哈利，“你可以缩小你的搜寻范围了哈利。你的灵魂伴侣能熟练地运用守护神咒，这绝对是一位了不起的高年级巫师，甚至可能是……”

女巫没有继续说下去，她的脑海里快速地闪过了哈利的话：在哈利渴望见到他的灵魂伴侣时，斯内普出现在了魔镜之中。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃茨现任魔药学教授，他无疑拥有施展守护神咒的实力——

“除了石化咒之外，我想不到你们三个有任何正当的理由在这里扮演雕像。”

赫敏的联想被头顶上突然响起的声音打断。她僵硬地转过身去，下节课的老师，可怕的魔药学教授正环抱着双手，微微抬起下巴，用那种令人憎恶的目光俯视着三人。他轻轻动了动嘴唇，像吐着信子的毒蛇似的，威胁的话语自然而然地滑出他的嗓子：“还有五分钟上课。如果迟到的话，扣二十分，每个人。”


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普的魔药课对于哈利而言是一种绝对的、无可辩驳的折磨。这个油腻腻的老混蛋像是在哈利的身边布控了什么监视用的魔咒似的，哈利的每一点小错误都逃不过他的眼睛。哪怕只是课堂笔记上出现了一个拼写错误的单词，斯内普都会立刻把他的大鼻子伸到哈利面前来，用他那令人起鸡皮疙瘩的滑腻语调对哈利进行一番不留情面的嘲讽。  
“我真是受够他了！”哈利在又一堂不得不紧绷着神经的魔药课结束后，回到格兰芬多公共休息室就立刻愤怒地将书本扔到了无人的扶手椅上。赫敏被他的动作吓了一跳，有些不悦地转头望了正在被怒火掌控头脑的哈利一眼。  
“说实话，哥们，我真的想不通你到底哪里得罪了斯内普。唯一的解释可能就是你拥有了那个可悲的斯莱特林一辈子都不能拥有的好名声吧，否则我想不出他有什么更好的理由连我都不放过！”因为坐在哈利身边而悲惨地遭到波及的罗恩开始说斯内普的坏话，他瞧上去也和哈利一样生气极了，那头韦斯莱家标志性的红头发像是实质性的愤怒火焰一般在熊熊燃烧。  
罗恩的同仇敌忾似乎没能安慰到哈利，他走过去把自己丢进距离壁炉最近的扶手椅里。舒适的椅子和暖烘烘的炉火让他卸下了全身的力气，说话的声音都比刚才小了几倍，他对罗恩和赫敏抱怨道：“我真的不明白斯内普为什么总想盯着我，找出我的每一个错误。你们能想象吗，我有时候甚至觉得他无处不在，不管我在哪儿好像都会碰到他。天呐，如果他能有半秒钟把他的注意力从我身上完全地移开的话，我会感谢梅林的。”  
赫敏没有说话，她正紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，把那个大胆的想法狠狠地咽回了肚子里。  
或许我猜错了，赫敏想。如果斯内普教授真的是哈利的灵魂伴侣的话，他对待哈利的态度绝不会如此恶劣。没人能够对着自己的灵魂伴侣吐出如同斯内普那般充满恶意的刻薄讥讽，即便真的在愤怒的支配下这样做了，灵魂印记也会提醒他的——假设斯内普在对哈利是他的灵魂伴侣这件事一无所知的情况下说出了那些句子，他绝对会因为灵魂印记的刺痛而即刻闭嘴的。  
想到这里，赫敏的脑海中飞快闪过了斯内普在上一场魁地奇比赛中给哈利的扫帚念咒的画面。她有些恼火地把环抱着的魔药学课本往怀里压了压，那个关于哈利的灵魂伴侣可能是斯内普教授的荒唐猜测被赫敏迅速地从脑海中删去了。  
没人会试图害死自己的灵魂伴侣，除非他觉得自己的生活太单调了想找点不一样的乐子。比如因为害死自己的灵魂伴侣而发疯住进圣芒戈之类的。  
赫敏不认为斯内普会这么无聊，她在得出这个结论后立刻结束了自己的胡思乱想。刚才还在大声诉说自己的不满的罗恩和哈利已经停止了对斯内普的声讨，他们不知道从哪个口袋里翻出了一盒巧克力蛙，正在打赌里面的那张巫师卡片会不会又是一张邓布利多。  
男孩儿们就是这样，情绪来得快去的也快。赫敏在回宿舍继续查阅关于尼可·勒梅的资料前提醒罗恩和哈利不要忘了他们的魔药学论文，两个人敷衍地对她挥了挥手。  
“尤其是你，哈利。”赫敏走了两步又回过头来强调，“别给斯内普教授制造找你麻烦的机会。”  
“放心吧赫敏。”哈利在拆出一张克丽奥娜后大笑着说，“下场魁地奇比赛斯内普是裁判，他还有无数个找我麻烦的机会呢。”  
赫敏关于尼可·勒梅的研究在格兰芬多对阵赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛开始前终于有了重大进展，这让哈利暂时把他的灵魂伴侣忘到了一边。但等到他进入更衣室后，哈利还是在套上衣服前偷偷摸了摸胸口那个可爱的印记。  
“希望你能带给我好运。”哈利轻声对它说。  
哈利握着飞天扫帚从通道口走向球场时，余光瞥到了站在场边的斯内普。他和他的队友们在球场中间站好，注视着那个黑色的身影走近装着鬼飞球、游走球和金色飞贼的那个箱子。斯内普对自己用了一个声音洪亮咒，于是整个球场都能够听到他那低沉的、总是让哈利轻易地联想到蛇和黑色天鹅绒的嗓音了。  
“请大家骑上飞天扫帚。”斯内普说。他甚至没有准备任何开场白，哈利还等着从他嘴里听到诸如“公正比赛”之类的字眼时，斯内普就吹响了那个银色的哨子。于是哈利有些慌乱地蹬地腾空而起，睁大他的绿眼睛一边小心地躲避着游走球，一边努力搜寻着金色飞贼的踪影。  
在更衣室时伍德说的那些关于斯内普会偏袒赫奇帕奇的话一直盘旋在哈利的脑子里，他飞快地穿行在队友和对手之间，试图先一步抓到那个调皮的小东西。比赛刚刚进行了几分钟，斯内普就给赫奇帕奇判了两个罚球。哈利因为斯内普的偏心狠狠地瞪了他一眼，刚刚启动飞天扫帚的魔药教授没有错过哈利的这个小动作，他那一贯朝下的嘴角居然向上提了提，对着身着格兰芬多队服的哈利露出了一个挑衅似的笑容。  
哈利有理由相信，斯内普正在酝酿着更多的针对格兰芬多的罚球。或许他还会找个机会把哈利从飞天扫帚上弄下去，不管是一个不小心的意外碰撞还是可能藏在袖子里的魔杖，总之斯内普出现在这里就是个天大的阴谋。  
哈利咬牙握紧了他的扫帚柄俯低了身体，如果说他不怕从这么高的地方摔下去那一定是假的。寒风擦过他的耳朵，哈利觉得自己的牙齿都在打颤，就在这一刻，他突然又感觉到了那从胸口流向四肢百骸的熟悉暖意。  
哈利猛地抬起了头，他在无数队友和对手飞行的虚影间看到了那个金色的小玩意儿。它扑扇着翅膀，正在斯内普的背后来来回回地跳舞。  
在锁定金色飞贼的那一瞬间，哈利的肌肉就自动作出了反应。他保持着压低身体的姿势操纵飞天扫帚迅速地向下俯冲，只是一眨眼的功夫他就快速地逼近了看起来正在和飞天扫帚闹别扭的斯内普。狡猾的金色飞贼为了躲避哈利的追逐从斯内普的背后绕到了他的左耳侧，哈利视野中只余下那个金色的小点，伍德的话和格兰芬多血液里奔腾着的勇敢让他不管不顾地冲着斯内普撞了过去。  
看台上的罗恩不知道什么时候和马尔福扭打成了一团，只剩下赫敏一个人举着望远镜关注着赛场上的情况。向来敏锐的小女巫因为哈利俯冲的动作而迅速地将视线提前移向了与哈利处在对角线上的斯内普，魔药教授的背影在空中显得有些僵硬。赫敏看着金色飞贼绕着他的黑袍转了半圈，擦着他的耳朵向前试图逃开哈利的追捕。但格兰芬多这位优秀的找球手几乎是转瞬之间就到了斯内普的背后，而斯内普看起来完全来不及做出反应，两个人铁定要撞在一起了。  
赫敏吓得几乎要尖叫出声。她相信即便是纳威也能看出斯内普对飞天扫帚的控制能力大概只能算是勉强合格，他从比赛开始到现在都在和他的飞天扫帚较劲这点就是绝妙的证据。面对哈利这样极具飞行天赋的魁地奇球手，斯内普的飞行技术几乎没有胜算，他毫无疑问会被哈利从飞天扫帚上撞下去的。  
这样想着赫敏几乎要绝望了，她一直在提防着斯内普给哈利下咒，担心邪恶的魔药学教授威胁她好朋友的生命安全。现在这些顾虑都已经烟消云散了，事情戏剧性地发生了反转，准备作恶的人变成她那仿佛误食了壮胆药剂的好友，而受害者则变成了可怜的西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
虽然斯内普教授并不招人喜欢，但赫敏也不想他在这么多人面前从飞天扫帚上掉下去摔断腿。魁地奇比赛即便是裁判也不允许携带魔杖入场，而漂浮咒并不能作为无杖魔咒被使用。赫敏皱紧眉头几乎不忍心再看下去了。  
就在她打算闭眼的时候，就在哈利距离斯内普还有不到十英寸的时候，大难不死的男孩儿猛地向左侧狠狠地扯了一把自己的扫帚柄。哈利几乎被自己的这个动作从扫帚上甩了出去，除了紧紧握着扫帚柄的手之外，他整个人看起来都悬空了。  
赫敏的心完全揪了起来，不过这个危险动作使得哈利完美地避开了斯内普，事实上两个人可以算是擦肩而过。哈利在稳定了飞天扫帚后立刻伸手去抓那个四处逃窜的小东西，然后迅速地远离几乎在颤抖的斯内普。赫敏看到他在扫帚还没有停稳的时候就跳了下来，接着捏着金色飞贼的那只手高高举起。  
看台上的观众们立刻沸腾了起来，就连赫奇帕奇的球员们都悬停了扫帚为哈利鼓起掌来。哈利很快被向他涌来的人群包围，在视线被金红色的长袍填满之前，他瞥见了降落在他身边不远处的斯内普。  
霍格沃茨的魔药学教授像是被吓坏了，那张讨人厌的脸苍白得仿佛一张纸，以吐出刻薄言语为乐的嘴唇也紧紧地抿着。他已经丢开了那把飞天扫帚，正勉强地端着架子望着被人群簇拥的哈利。  
邓布利多的手落在了哈利的肩膀上，那个黑漆漆的身影已经消失在了哈利的视野中。哈利觉得自己应该高兴的——他创造了记录，赢得了胜利，还狠狠地挫了那个斯内普的锐气。  
可他胸口印着那只小牝鹿的地方疼得要命，他得用力地让自己笑起来才能保证眼泪不要掉下来。哈利有些恐惧地伸手想攥紧他胸口的衣料来抵挡这种奇怪的感觉，他觉得自己就要失去什么了，就在这一秒。  
这种感觉转瞬即逝，在罗恩流着鼻血欢呼着扑向他时，疼痛消失了，那种奇怪的感觉也不见了。哈利在好友的拥抱和胜利的欢呼声里，很快地淡忘了这个小插曲。  
短暂地担任了几小时格兰芬多英雄的哈利终于在晚餐时回到了他的好朋友们的身边，赫敏在吃面包，罗恩依然钟爱鸡腿。他喝了一口汤后抬头去看斯内普，但这一次，斯内普没有看他。  
“你差点闯了大祸，哈利。”赫敏在回休息室的路上忍不住对还沉浸在战胜赫奇帕奇的喜悦中的哈利抱怨道，“斯内普教授看起来并不擅长飞行，他会因为你的那一撞摔断腿的。”  
“但他并没有。”哈利显然不想和赫敏谈论这个，他有些不耐烦地把赫敏剩下的话堵了回去，“况且有邓布利多教授在场，他不会让这种事发生的。”  
赫敏不赞同地瞪了哈利一眼。但她很快又放松了自己的表情，褐发女巫叹了口气，在哈利的肩膀上拍了拍。  
“那个动作太危险了你知道吗？”赫敏的声音变得柔和了，她接下来的半句话小得几乎算是耳语：“但我真的很为你高兴，哈利。如果非要我做出选择，我希望你能平安无事。”  
“我也不知道我为什么会……”哈利没有继续说下去，他想起下午在球场上时胸口传来的短促的刺痛感。  
是来自那位可爱的灵魂伴侣的情绪吗？哈利想。他沉默地跟着赫敏和罗恩回到休息室，然后靠在扶手椅里佯装自己在打瞌睡，事实上却是在尝试用灵魂印记向他的灵魂伴侣传达迟到的安慰。  
那真是太疼了。哈利多希望他此时此刻能够陪在他的灵魂伴侣身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢在看文的你~  
> 私设是越来越多了囧


	4. Chapter 4

魁地奇比赛后，哈利几乎将所有的课外时间都花在寻找魔法石的踪迹这件事上。他无意间撞破的一宗谈话为此提供了崭新的线索，一切都符合他们最初的推理——斯内普就是那个垂涎魔法石的坏蛋，他不择手段想要得到那块神秘的石头。唯一令哈利意外的是，斯内普选择了结结巴巴的黑魔法防御术教授奇洛作为他的助手。  
“奇洛教授是个好人，他一定不会答应斯内普。”罗恩对这位温和无害的教授有些好感，他皱着脸，表现出对斯内普贪婪本性的深深不屑。  
他们坐在阳光灿烂的草坪上，赫敏的膝盖上摊着一本书。那是她的期末复习资料之一。女巫一边翻阅着书页，一边对罗恩的话发表了简单的评价：“这个世界上有几个人能抵抗斯内普呢？”  
哈利跟着点点头，他们心里的弦又一次绷紧。赫敏直指要害的那句话始终在他脑海里回荡，因此，观察斯内普和奇洛的动向变成哈利每天花费大量精力去做的唯一一件事。哈利甚至都没有注意到，他胸口的牝鹿印记已经变得黯淡。他太过于沉迷这场有关魔法石的冒险，除此之外的一切都被他暂时抛在脑后。  
在穿越活板门前，哈利坐在格兰芬多公共休息室里打发时间。他的手不受控制地抚摸自己胸口的布料。他想念着他的灵魂伴侣，那只象征着爱，能够带给他无尽勇气的牝鹿就刻在他手掌下的皮肤上。哈利为自己这段时间的怠慢而感到抱歉，尤其在那样刺骨的疼痛之后。但他有更重要的事情要做，他必须阻止斯内普得到魔法石。这不仅关乎着他与伏地魔的仇恨，也联系着霍格沃茨的存亡。  
哈利难以想象，倘若魔法石落入斯内普手中，这座美丽、温馨的城堡会变成什么模样。可能有无数人因此受害，他和他的灵魂伴侣，还有他忠实的朋友们，都无法逃脱。他在心底里默默地自言自语，希望灵魂印记能够将他的心声传达给他的爱人。他甚至期待着对方会突然现身，加入他们的队伍。  
这个有些不切实际的念头成为他的动力之一。但直到哈利喝下那小瓶液体，穿过黑色火焰进入最后一个房间时，他等的人依然没有出现。哈利有些失落，不过那簇刚刚冒头的小情绪在哈利看到奇洛的脸后便立刻消失不见。他的大脑被惊愕填满了，哈利精心准备的咒语和说辞都被堵在嗓子里。梅林啊，为什么他眼前的人不是那个邪恶的斯莱特林院长呢？  
奇洛不再是过去结结巴巴的可怜模样，他扭曲着脸，嘴巴蠕动着吐出许多在哈利看来完全不符合逻辑与常识的话。那些关于斯内普想要救他、保护他的句子单薄而不具说服力，它们如此苍白，哈利几乎以为自己听觉出现了障碍。他没有时间感到愧疚或是震动，奇洛和伏地魔正在对他步步紧逼。大难不死的男孩最后的记忆是自己用手死死地抓住了奇洛，但奇洛是个成年巫师，求生的欲望使他的手臂挣脱了哈利的束缚。哈利在奇洛对他念出死咒之前昏了过去，等他再度睁开眼睛，邓布利多正站在他的身旁。  
哈利摸到他的眼镜，世界在眼镜架上他的鼻梁后重新变得清晰。他发现自己几乎被一堆糖果包围，那些甜蜜的小礼物在旁边的桌子上堆成一座小山。哈利没时间思索它们的来路，他急切地望向邓布利多，想从他的校长嘴里得到关于魔法石和伏地魔的答案。  
“魔法石被毁掉了。”邓布利多告诉哈利，“因为你的勇敢，伏地魔没能得到它。但他也并没有消失，而是躲回了暗处。”  
“他会回来吗？”哈利问。  
“或许会，也或许不会。”邓布利多给出一个含糊的答案，这不像他一贯的风格。哈利知道自己无法通过追问得到更多。于是，他将话题转向了他的父亲和母亲，他想要知道他们死亡的真相。附着在奇洛身上的伏地魔向他透露了一些线索，他却弄不明白——伏地魔为什么想要杀死他，一个一岁大的孩子能对伏地魔产生什么威胁呢？  
邓布利多没有回答这个问题，就连那种模棱两可的答复都没有给他。哈利的胃里泛起一阵不属于他的苦涩，他皱起眉头，感觉到他的心脏在坠落，在下沉，他意识到自己罪无可赦，永远也不可能获得救赎。这些莫名其妙的情绪在哈利带着疑虑，摸上自己的心口时，突兀地被切断了。  
“哈利？”哈利抬起头，发现邓布利多正有些担忧地看着他，“你还好吗？”  
哈利轻轻摇头。他嘴唇发干，关于灵魂伴侣的那个秘密在他的舌尖打转。他望着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，在对方柔和的目光中，将它咽了下去。  
“我没事。”哈利说。他蜷缩起双腿，隔着被子抱住自己的膝盖。他有些心不在焉地听邓布利多说起学校中流传的哈利·波特的英勇事迹，他被告知自己有了不少崇拜者，但哈利并没有因此流露出多少兴奋或是骄傲。  
罗恩和赫敏是在邓布利多离开后溜进病房的。罗恩涨红着脸，赫敏甩开他的手，在哈利的病床边上坐了下来。  
“真倒霉。”罗恩的头发有些凌乱，他听起来像是刚刚经历过一场长跑，“猜猜我们遇上谁了？”  
“邓布利多？”哈利有些犹豫，刚从他病房里走出去的只有校长，但罗恩和赫敏的表情让他觉得这是个错误的答案。  
果不其然，赫敏摇头。罗恩撕开一袋巧克力，咬下一块后从鼻子里喷出一口气，“是斯内普！”  
“就在一楼的楼梯口，他背对着我们，站在那里。”赫敏补充道，“真是奇怪，我以为除非必要，他从不离开地窖。”  
哈利不知道斯内普为什么会出现在那儿。在他的印象中，斯内普总是随时随地，出现在任何能抓到他的错误或者把柄的地方。除此之外，他对斯内普的行踪规律并不了解。他们很快就忘记了这件事，赫敏和罗恩分别坐在病床的两侧，听哈利讲述他穿过黑色火焰后经历的故事。  
他们认真地听着，时不时晃动身体，发出一些代表惊讶或者害怕的声音。赫敏在听到伏地魔的脸长在奇洛的脑勺上时，张大嘴巴，喉咙里溢出模糊的尖叫。哈利从头到尾说完自己的经历，然后关切地询问赫敏和罗恩的后续遭遇。  
“我叫醒罗恩，我们正琢磨怎么通过魔鬼网离开时，斯内普从上面滑了下来。”赫敏说，“他问我们你在哪儿，我说你去找魔法石了。他很不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖，把那些魔鬼网都弄没了。我们从活板门里爬上去，想去猫头鹰棚，结果在门厅碰上了邓布利多。”  
哈利脸上的表情凝固了，他的手无意识地紧抓着被子，用一种怀疑的语调问：“斯内普？”  
“他肯定是发现门开着，所以进来看看。”赫敏说到这里，像是想起了什么似的，突然盯住哈利，微微抬高声音，“哈利，你刚才说，奇洛告诉你，斯内普从未希望你死掉？在魁地奇球场上，他是在救你——两次都是，对吗？”  
“是的，这有什么特别之处吗，赫敏？”哈利问。  
“没什么。”赫敏摇头，她的声音迅速降低，像是自言自语，“哦天呐，所以那并不是个错误答案。”  
罗恩和哈利没有搭理她，他们都认为赫敏只是陷入了新一轮的期末考试成绩焦虑。罗恩对哈利抱怨，他的后背刚刚有些发热，或许是过敏了，他的脸也有点烫。在哈利开始讲故事前，总有种奇怪的感觉在他身体里乱窜。  
他掀起自己的衣服，想让哈利帮他看看。赫敏立马从病床上跳下去，女孩转过身对着走道，发出被冒犯的斥责声。哈利连声道歉，他的眼睛被钉在罗恩的后背上，他看到那只水獭好像在发光。  
“真漂亮。”哈利由衷赞叹道。  
“什么？”  
“你的灵魂印记。”  
那只水獭使他想起自己的牝鹿。哈利偷看赫敏一眼，女巫没有转过身。于是他迅速解开两颗扣子，低下头，努力地在皮肤上寻找着。他知道，那只小精灵就在他左侧锁骨向下五英寸左右的地方，他在夜里观察过它，勾勒出它的线条在黑暗中会散发莹莹的白光。  
校医院白天的光线很亮，哈利花了好几秒时间才找到他的牝鹿。他有些不知所措，哈利的视线在罗恩的后背和自己的胸骨处来回，那只在强烈的阳光依然闪闪发亮的水獭刺痛了哈利的眼睛。他手指有些发抖，抚过那只黯淡的牝鹿。  
“赫敏！”哈利喊着好友的名字，女巫走过来，惊讶地张大嘴巴。  
“这样多久了？”她问。  
“我刚发现……”哈利的手紧紧攥住自己的领口，他抬起头，求助一般望向赫敏，“这代表着什么？”  
“你的灵魂伴侣封闭了你们之间的链接。”赫敏很遗憾地说，“我不知道怎么重新开启它，这是一种非常高深的魔法。抱歉，哈利。”  
“她为什么要这样做？”哈利既惊慌又愤怒。他重重地捶打床板，眼眶发红，赫敏只能垂下睫毛避开他的目光。“我不知道。”女巫回答。  
罗恩已经穿好衣服，长满红发的脑袋凑过来观察哈利胸口那只可怜的小家伙。哈利推开罗恩的脸，他深深呼吸，慢慢扣上解开的衣扣。  
“我再也无法感知她的情绪了，对吗？”哈利用一种忧伤的语调问。  
赫敏点了点头。她不知道如何安慰她的好朋友，赫敏明白灵魂伴侣对于哈利的意义。她永远都不会忘记，哈利在提起那只雪夜出现的牝鹿时，脸上的神采和眼里的光。


End file.
